Mjolnir Mk V
Background (from Halopedia) The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V was the second major version of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor series. The initial version of the Mark V powered exoskeleton, designated as Mark V, was issued to the SPARTAN-IIs and several SPARTAN-III commandos on November 24, 2551. Model Type - MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V Class - Powered Exoskeleton Crew - 1 SDC By Location Main Body - 280 Head - 120 Arms (2) - 100ea Legs (2) - 150ea Energy Shield - 500 AR - 19 (Body Armour) Only apply attack roles against the AR AFTER the energy shield has been depleted Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of 7.62mm rifle rounds. This is automatic regardless of beating the AR or not. Armour Piercing, Explosive and Ramjet rounds in 5.56mm rifle calibre and up are still fully effective but you must still beat the AR to harm the individual wearing the armour. MDC By Location (For use in Rifts, Robotech, or Phaseworld) Main Body - 120 Head - 75 Arms (2) - 65ea Legs (2) - 90ea Energy Shield - 200 AR - 19 (Body Armour). Only apply attack roles against the AR AFTER the energy shield has been depleted Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of 7.62mm rifle rounds. This is automatic regardless of beating the AR or not. Armour Piercing, Explosive and Ramjet rounds in 5.56mm rifle calibre and up are still fully effective but you must still beat the AR to harm the individual wearing the armour. Note - Wearer fatigues at only 10% the normal rate while wearing the armour due to the advanced powered exoskeletal system Speed Running - x5 that of the wearer Leaping - x3 leaping distance of the wearer Statistics Height - +0.15m Length - +0.20m Width - +0.20m Weight - 150kg. Powered Exoskeleton allows for the weight to not be an issue. PS - +10 and considered augmented Power System - Fusion Reactor Cost - Unknown Systems of Note HUD - Displays various information for the wearer to keep track while not being disctracted Magnetic Weapon clasps - holds weapons and equipment onto the armour Thermal Imaging - range of 300 feet. Motion Sensors - range of 200 feet. Cannot be surprised from behind. Communications - Range of 8km, unlimited via satellite uplink Solar Powered Lighting Built in imaging and video recorders - can take 10 000 pictures and upto 6 hours of video footage Full environmental sealing - Contains a 12 hours oxygen supply and protects against all biological and chemical agents. Optional AI Add on The AI can then aid the soldier in software intrusion, hardware hacking, and espionage by listening to enemy chatter. It operates independently of he armour's wearer but also at their command. The system uses a tight beam transmission to enter into other computer and communication systems undermining the signals in order to gain access to do it's work. The AI has the following skills Computer Hacking 98% Computer Programming 98% Security Systems 98% Cryptogrpahy 98% Radio Basic 98% References Used Halo Wiki